descendientes,un nuevo lazo viento y mar
by ookami k
Summary: tokio de cristal esta en paz,...haruka y michiru estan juntas y casadas y...con hijas O.O que pasaria si ellas se enamoraran,...sus madres las apoyarian?....y sin contar con el pequeño detalle de que ellas no saben que son familia


prologo

un temblor azota a la pacifica ciudad de tokio de cristal, causada por una enorme cantidad de energía que llenaba todo el ambiente, nadie sabía el motivo o lo que provoco tal poder el temblor solo duro aproximada mente diez minutos al asegurarse que ya había parado por completo la neo reina serenity da la orden de que sus cuatro inner senshis venus, marte, mercurio júpiter junto con sus tres de cuatro outer senshis urano, saturno y plutón revisaran todo el perímetro de su ciudad para encontrar lo que provoco el susto de todo su poblado.  
las horas pasaban y ninguna encontraba una sola pista de la causa hasta que una bola de energía lila aparece en el cielo era el grito mortal de plut, todas rápidamente se dirigen a donde habían visto la técnica que estaba en el bosque a las afueras de tokio, la rapidez de las chicas las izo llegar en algunos minutos pero al llegar no podían creer lo que sus ojos les mostraban era al parecer un topo de abertura tridimensional pero como era eso posible, ni siquiera la señora del tiempo podía lograr tal cosa  
uranus: saturn regresa al castillo, di le de inmediato a la neo reina de esto  
saturn: de acuerdo, me marcho  
entre los arboles la pequeña de cabello negro se había ido  
uranus: plut.....como es posible esto  
plut: no lo sé  
mercury: esto es ilógico  
venus: y que hacemos  
mars: lógico esperar, a que saturn vuelve  
júpiter: solo espero que su majestad sepa que hacer  
en cuanto en el castillo se escuchaban gritos, saturn al llegar no encontró a los reyes en la sala real y los busca en el lugar más lógico, el cuarto de neptium, el cuarto no estaba lejos tardo cinco minutos en llegar los reyes estaban ahí afuera les contó rápido lo que descubrieron y rápidamente serenity da indicaciones para sus guerreras saturn sale rápido del castillo para volver donde las demás, que al llegar todas esperaban las ordenes  
saturn: la reina no quiere que nadie se acerque aquí, se ha dado la orden a los ciudadanos y no quiere que ni nosotras nos acerquemos aquí es peligroso, haruka-papa debemos volver michiru-mama está entrando en parto  
uranus- queeeeeeeee, vámonos chicas  
las chicas corren a toda prisa por el bosque ya que todas querían ver a la segunda descendiente de las senshis nacer, haruka y michiru estaban felices ya que el experimento de mercury funciono, era un recuerdo ya lejano mercury les había pedido el favor de apoyarla en su experimento, el cual si funcionaba saldrían ganando, lo cual las dejo algo confusas hasta que les explico que intentaba embarazar a una mujer de otra, sin la necesidad de una tercera persona, al principio estaban indecisas pero había terminado por aceptar gracias a que setsuna las había terminado de convencer junto con hotaru, y cuál había sido su sorpresa al enterarse de que al mes del experimento michiru estaba embarazada de su esposa haruka.  
entre la angustia por llegar rápido la más preocupada era haruka, quería estar ahí con su esposa ya que no sabía quien la atendería ya que la persona que lo aria estaba justo en ese momento con ella  
desde el momento en que se había enterado del embarazo de michiru se preguntaban a quien se parecía, las chicas estaban felices pero no las más felices ya que les ganaban las outer hotaru desde el momento en que supo que tendría una hermanita no se había separado de su mama adoptiva en ningún momento, y su papa se la pasaba con ella para ayudarla a cumplir sus antojos al igual que su mama-setsuna.  
y setsuna no se quedaba atrás al saber que su hija de tres años tendría ya con quien jugar, ya que no tenía mucho tiempo para estar con ella dado que debía estar en las puertas del tiempo y dada la tragedia de su esposo kyo que murió en un accidente antes de conocer a su hija, pero gracias a su familia había podido salir adelante ya que haruka había tomado la posición de padre-tío con su pequeña y michiru como segunda madre y tía cuando ella estaba como cuando no. Y en cuanto supo que amy les había propuesto a sus amigas que la ayudaran con su experimento las ayudo a tomar la decisión a que no perdían nada con intentarlo terminando por convencerlas gracias a que tuvo el apoyo de su pequeña hija hotaru ya que cuando se trataba de ella haruka no podía decirlo no, cumpliéndole todos sus caprichos como a michiru.  
la velocidad de las senshis era sorprendente, aunque era lógico que uranus llevara la cabeza ya que era la senshi del viento y aparte era su esposa la que estaba dando a luz. sin contar que habían dejado el portal solo sin protección o restricción y que ninguna imaginaba la pronta llegada de un visitante del otro lado  
¿¿¿¿- así que es aquí?......ya la sentí  
de entre el portal el extraño encapuchado había salido mirando con curiosidad el lugar intentando al parecer sentir algo, y rápidamente se había ido por el mismo camino que las senshis, hiendo con cuidado para que no lo vieran  
ya en el castillo las senshis se dirigían a la habitación de michiru encontrándose con la neo reina serenity afuera, impidiendo que entrara amy y haruka a la habitación en cuanto llegaron a ella  
neo reina- chicas esperen están a punto de acabar, es mejor esperar  
sin mas todas se quedan afuera de la habitación, haruka no dejaba de caminar de un extremo de la puerta al otro extremo siendo seguida con la vista por todas solo pasaron tres minutos cuando de pronto se escucha un chillido al otro lado, captando la atención y con notoria alegría en la cara de las guerreras de la luna gritan felicitaciones eh inmediatamente todas se lanzan para abrasar a la ya padre de familia. un señor ya de gran edad sale con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos la bebe estaba tapada en una cobijita azul, las chicas se acercan a ver a la bebe, era bonita pero tenía el cabello ¿negro? eso no le importo a haruka y justo cuando iba a cargar a su hija la alarma del castillo suena asustando al señor y a las guerreras.  
neo reina- chicas vamos al panel de control  
las inner se alejaron con la outer sabían que la bebe no estaría segura con michiru en la habitación ya que estaba débil y aun bajo la anestesia que debió ponerle el señor y no podría estar con la bebe, no sabían que hacer ninguna, hasta que de pronto uranus se gira y ve al señor  
haruka- por favor vaya al refugio llévese a mi hija con usted, se la encargo  
señor- claro que lo haré, cuídese, lo estaré esperando  
las outer vieron a la bebe rápidamente y haruka uso su espada para sellar la puerta donde su esposa descansaba mirando a su familia y asintiendo para comenzar la rápida carrera para llegar junto a las demás, para saber lo que pasaba, no tardaron mucho en llegar pero solo la reina se encontraba ahí, las distinguirlas las mira seria  
neo reina- alguien ha logrado entrar en el castillo, venció a los guardias de las puertas principales del castillo las cámaras nos han dejado ver que está completamente, aun esta dentro las inner ya salieron a buscar dentro del castillo quiero que ustedes busquen en los jardines en todas partes fuera de estas paredes  
plut, saturn, uranus- como lo ordene  
los minutos pasaban y no encontraban a nadie, no solo las senshis buscaban sino toda la guardia del castillo a cada segundo que pasaba las senshis comenzaban a pensar que el responsable ya había huido del lugar resignándose y volviendo al panel de control donde aun su reina buscaba por medio de las cámaras de seguridad, nada nadie había salido pero como  
neo reina- al parecer a escapado sin ser visto por nadie y tampoco por las cámaras de seguridad, ya no importa el cristal de plata está a salvo y no ay bajas entre nosotros creo que la búsqueda a terminado ya  
las senshis no habían dejado sus posiciones cuando de pronto las puertas se abren, un joven con el uniforme de los guardias del castillo entraba  
guardián- majestad, se ha encontrado un cadáver en el castillo y encontramos esto  
neo reina- de quien es? Que encontraron?  
de entre su uniforme saca una prenda rasgada color rojo fuerte, al extenderla bien dejando ver que se trataba de al parecer una cobija, rápidamente todas la reconocieron, el joven al ver que ya sabían de quien hablaban decide continuar  
guardián- yo……realmente lo siento….es el cadáver del doctor sakara, encontramos esto junto a su cuerpo o mejor dicho lo que queda de el  
neo reina- a que te refieres con eso….no me dirás que  
guardián- si, no creo que el causante sea una persona, el cuerpo tiene varias mordidas en el cuerpo, y al parecer lo que se lo iso le arranco muchos pedazos de carne, solo hemos encontrado como tres de dieciocho o mas pedazos  
haruka- que le paso a mi hija  
guardia- lo siento, solo encontramos esto a su lado y un camino de sangre muy abundante, al parecer la mato y se llevo el cuerpo  
neo reina- uranus, neptium debe estar a punto de despertar te necesita, debemos informarle de todo, las senshis junto a toda la ciudad y yo buscaremos al responsable no escapara lo prometo  
uranus- si, con permiso  
rápidamente se aleja de todas no quería que la viera débil sus lagrimas no se asieron esperar abundando sus ojos verdes  
Al salir del cuarto todas las inner sabían que haruka estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas, pero hotaru y setsuna habían visto como uranus tenía los ojos cristalizados, y con lágrimas ya inundando sus mejillas al salir, eso las mato no dejarían escapar al culpable de quien lastime a su líder y a neptium  
cuarto de michiru  
la peli-verde estaba comenzando a despertar, se sentía débil, cansada y adolorida cuando de pronto en su pecho siente una opresión fuerte como cuando algo le pasaba a haruka o a alguien de su familia, mira a todas partes buscando a su amada haruka con la vista pero no ve a nadie, eso la preocupo ya que ella no se había apartado de su lado por nada a menos que tuviera alguna misión por su reina lo cual solo paso una vez sentía que debía ser por el temblor de hace unos minutos  
cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la saca de sus pensamientos, en ella entraba su amada rubia, pero con su traje de combate la sonrisa que surcaba su boca desapareció al ver como uranus pero una de angustia se apodero de ella al notar que sus ojos estaban rojos de llorar en cuanto iba a llamar su atención uranus la vio  
uranus- estas bien michí, te duele algo  
michiru- sí, que pasa haruka, estas bien porque llorabas  
uranus- alguien a estrado en el castillo sin ningún esfuerzo  
michiru- el cristal de plata, la neo reina  
uranus- ambos están bien. Al parecer no quería el cristal y tampoco la vida de nuestra reina  
michiru- entonces, que se llevo, que es lo que quería-las lagrimas de uranus no tardaron en aparecer asustando a michiru, pero su silencio era igual de doloroso, su pecho le dolía-HARUKA  
uranus- al parecer solo quería al doctor que te atendió muerto  
michiru- AL DOCTOR,…HARUKA DONDE ESTA MI BEBE  
al verla así, uranus la abraza protectora mente, michiru suelta su llanto ante lo que se tenía intentaba zafarse de los brazos de su amada para verla a los ojos no quería creerlo  
uranus- encontraremos al responsable  
michiru- que le paso a nuestra hija  
haruka- no sé, al parecer la mato, todo lo indica  
ante esa simple oración michiru la abraza mas fuerte con dolor al saber que su bebe está muerta  
uranus- las inner como toda la guardia incluyendo a los ciudadanos y nuestra reina han comenzado la búsqueda del responsable no lo dejaremos escapar por nada  
las horas pasaban la noche llego a Tokio nadie encontró nada, el rastro había desaparecido, en el castillo nadie aparte de uranus y las outer podían ver a neptium, ya que el dolor de tan solo escucharla era fuerte no podrían verla de enfrente y admitir que no habían podido localizar al culpable, varias personas y las inner seguían buscando en la noche a largas horas con la esperanza de alguna pista que pudieran encontrar sin éxito  
al otro lado del portal  
a unos cuantos metros de la abertura tridimensional un enorme pueblo se hallaba entre el bosque, ajusto atrás del pueblo una enorme montaña con cuatro rostros grabados en ella debajo de estos un edificio de color rojo con un kanji de fuego en el en la azotea el mismo encapuchado traía en sus brazos a una pequeña bebe, la cual dormía tranquilamente en esos brazos, lentamente dirige su mano a la capucha para quitársela, dejando ver a un joven rubio, ojos azules sus rasgos eran delicados, veía al bebe con alegría, su vista de pronto se torna en el monumento de la montaña, su rostro estaba ahí, al tener su vista abajo pudo ver a todos los ciudadanos que se encontraban reunidos para oír sus palabras  
¿¿¿¿- he vuelto como lo prometí con la niña que se convertirá en la jinchuriki de krand no luugod, así que ante ustedes daré la siguiente regla yo mazukaze minato yondaime hokage prohíbo que hablen sobre la verdadera identidad de esta niña, que pasara a ser la hija de mis amigos, fugaku y mikoto uchiha, Y solo será reconocida como una de nosotros espero no tenga que castigar a nadie por desobedecer mis órdenes, y me debo ir la reunión kage está por empezar debo irme ya


End file.
